


Sleep Talks

by 1kaleidoscopelucy2



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kaleidoscopelucy2/pseuds/1kaleidoscopelucy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best things are the unplanned things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talks

      William Darcy lays on his back with his hands locked behind his head. He stares at the ceiling but his thoughts are only for the redhead sleeping peacefully next to him and the velvet box hidden amongst his socks. His mind is racing, his brain trying and failing miserably to put the perfect words together to let the woman at his side that he wants to be with her- forever.

     The clock on his bedside table glows a faint and blurry green and William watches the blinking dots that mark the pass of every second as it turns 1:14 a.m. He internally chastises himself as he struggles to find the words.

      "Elizabeth Bennet," he starts, muttering to himself, "No, that's not right." He rubs his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

      "Lizzie Bennet," he tries again, "...please be the mother of my 59 children," He finishes in exasperation.

      "Oh god," he sighs.

      "Lizzie Bennet, please make me the happiest man alive and..." he trails off, discarding the thought, writing it off as too cliche. 

      "Lizzie Bennet," he says as he starts to mock himself, "these past few years have been crazy, I've been hiding something from you that I shouldn't have and can't anymore. I need to admit something to you. Lizzie Bennet I am in love with you so will you just freaking marry already."

      "Yes."

      William shoots up in bed, chin retreating into his neck. Lizzie struggles to prop herself on her pillow. Her red hair falls around her pale bare shoulders, illuminated by the moonlight filtering in through the window.

       _Darcybot malfunction. Darcybot malfunction. Darcybot malfunction.Darcybot malfunction._

"I was not aware that you heard me," He manages to stammer.

      Lizzie just tilts her head and watches him, amusement and happiness glittering in her teal eyes.

      "I said yes," she reiterates.

      William lets that fact sink in and he is once again rendered speechless.

      Finally he turns to her. "Really?"

      "Yes, of course!" she laughs.

      "Oh. Well then."

       _Darcybot meltdown._

      Then Lizzies lips are on his and he finally recovers, pulling away after savoring her for a few moments.

      "I love you so much, Lizzie."

      "I love you too William."

      "That was not how I intended it to go, you know."

      Lizzie laughs again, and it is a beautiful and clear sound.

      "I know, but I don't mind."

      Darcy presses his mouth to hers.

      "Guess what?" she breathes against him.

      "What?"

      "We're getting married."

      "Yes, indeed we are."

      William lets that thought echo around in his mind,  _I am marrying Lizzie Bennet._

      Despite the circumstances, he woulnd't have it any other way.


End file.
